The unexplained puzzle that can't be solved
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: House has always been at the top of his game, no medical mystery that could stump him, but when a girl lands in his hospital, his skills are put to the test, can he figure out what is wrong, or will he find out there is really nothing wrong?
1. A trick of the mind

Disclaimer standards apply, I do not own House, yes, you heard me, house, and Sailor moon. Yes you heard me again. I know I'm crazed. But, who isn't in this world anymore? I do own Kayla, and the plot.

* * *

A/n: The plot isn't very well mapped out, so I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this. The events are based off the Live action version. I already know I can't spell so please don't clown me about it. I do use spell check, but it doesn't catch everything. Also, any medical information is based off my personal experience. If I have too, I'll look up spelling of stuff, but not more then that. I also won't be randomly tossing out many medical terms, I want to keep it simple.

* * *

Warnings: As always, the story will be rated M for later chapters, and adult content, such as, but not limited to nudity, sexual reference and adult langue. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1.

* * *

The cool December air nipped at her exposed skin, her blonde pigtails whipping about her in a tangled mess slapping her on the back repeatedly like two whips However, she failed to notice them to focused on her oppant, a creature that could only be described as a monster. She had faced many like it before, but this time was different, this time she was fighting to save a human life. The trapped human remained unknown to her, just yet another caught up in this dangerous game of cat and mouse.

She did a front flip, her right booted leg just missing her target by mere inches, a mistake that could have cost her had she not been so alert. Regaining her footing, she geared herself for a second try, this hitting her target dead on. Her booted toes slid under the weight of the snow and ice on which she stood, a danger she hadn't counted on. Her breath came fast, her heart pumping rapidly, giving her the ability to continue dispite the ice and snow trying to cut through her exposed skin. In one fluid motion, she prepared to attack, something she knew she must do in order to save the human trapped within. "Moon Healing…" she begun, her ears tuned much like a cat, to all the sounds around her. One sound nearly caught her off guard, but she forced herself to continue, not wishing to be seen by anyone else. "Moon Healing Escalation!" she shouted, her staff pointed at the target, its healing rays impacting anyone that dared to enter its path.

He had seen it all, the girl fighting, her body being attacked by the freezing air, yet she continued as if it were simply a hot summer day. He continued driving on, slowly so as not to hit anyone, the roads fairly empty due to the weather. Schools had been closed, most of the roads deamed unuseable, but hospitals never shut down, not even in the worst of the weather. The moment she spoke he had slammed on his breaks, the rays of her staff reflecting off the ice crystals causing a blinding effect. He hadn't noticed that he had driven into her path, into the healing rays. When the light had vanished and his vision returned, she had all but vanished along with it. His attention however, was averted to the form in the snow, seemingly not moving.

He used his cell phone and called an amblance, before racing off to the hospital where he worked. Given their location, the form would be brought there, and he just had to know more. But, where had that girl gone? Ran through his mind. The lack of clothing and the conditions outside suggested that she too should have landed here, but he couldn't spot her anywhere. He wondered into his office not even really noticing he had not needed to limp. What had she done to him. Instinctively he popped two pills into his mouth dry-swallowing them, the fact he hadn't been in pain just now hitting him. Had he just taken them out of habit? If so, then that cop would have been right, that he was in fact an addict.

"House!" a female voice yelled approaching the office, she didn't look to happy, but when did she ever. "You're late, the clinic now!" she barked.

The man, now known as house, pretended not to notice her, in hopes of avoiding clinic duty. He hated that more than anything, for quite often it didn't offer him with a challenge. Often times he found it to be quite, boaring, yes boaring, was the best way of describing it. He sat in his seat, idly flipping his cane this way and that, while she continued to scold him for being late. Finally he gave up and headed for the Clinic ignoring her gasp and change of subject.

"Your leg, what did you do?!" she shouted. "If-…"

"You wouldn't fire me… I mean to much to your hospital." He spoke up finally making some notion that he, had in fact, been listening.

"OH House! Everyone can be replaced, even you!" she retaliated, her anger reaching a boiling point.

"Getting a little lame on the come backs…" he replied entering the clinic doors taking the first case file that came his way, this way he could go back to ignoring her.

She sighed, knowing that he had won the argument once again. But, she couldn't help but notice his walking had improved. He didn't appear to need his cane nearly as much, and she had to wonder if he'd been injecting himself with some trail drug. Being that this was considered a teaching hospital, finding such medicine wouldn't be that difficult to find. Deciding she wouldn't get an answer out of House himself, she searched out his teams in hopes of getting some incite on how house managed to rid himself of the pain.

House went through his time in the clinic with little effort, treating patients right and left, coming up with a cure with little effort. His mind wondered a little, but this time, finding a way to suppress his pain wasn't one of the things distracting him. He himself wondered why it didn't bother him. He had been used to being in constant pain all of the time, dulled only momentarily by his pills or getting totally wasted. He could sware he was neither as he staggered into the conference room, ignoring his associates while he pored himself a cup of coffee. "What did you do this time…?" Cameron, one of his co-workers questioned.

"What does it look like, any interesting cases?" House continued on ignoring her, "anything to deal with frostbite…?"

"Nothing that would interest you, girl's responding to treatment, nothing more you have to do." Cameron replied wondering why his sudden interest in a non-challenging case.

"so what do we have, name history, anything… how about why she was out in the snow not properly dressed…?" House continued to ramble on ignoring Cameron for the second time that day.

"But, when she was found she was covered from head to toe in layers of clothing. Which doesn't explain the hypothermic state or the frost bitten toes and fingers. But, she's responding to treatment so it shouldn't concern you. Now do you want to tell me why you have been acting so strange, and why Cutty came in grilling us while you were on clinic duty?"

"No…so back to the case in hand, you say it should not concern me because its not a puzzle. Perhaps your right." He took his coffee departing from said room for his office. He turned to face her, "call me when something interesting comes up. However, when he neared the corner that would lead him to said office, he turned but headed instead to the hall containing the patients. If his team wouldn't tell him anything, he then chose to seek out answers for himself. He paused peering into one of the rooms, doctors slowly removing blanks and hot water bottles. A woman lie in the bed, just barely awake. Her body had returned to normal, though she would still need to remain in the hospital over night. House observed her for a few moments before slowly entering the room. "So, want to tell me what you were doing out there in a minni-skirt and a very thin sailor-style suit?"

"That wasn't me…it must have been Sailor Moon." The girl supplied not quite giving the answer he wanted. "She must have saved me. I was heading in, when some man attacked me. I couldn't breathe, and then… the next thing I remember is Moon's healing glow."

House listened, the case becoming more interesting by the second, that was until she said, Moon's healing light". Those words set him on edge, but he couldn't understand why. Memories of the morning's events replayed in his mind, and he could have sworn he stopped, only for a light change, but anyone who knew him would say different. "So have you been seen by one of our lovely shrinks? They may do you a world of good." He quipped before departing. The girl in the bed looked nothing like the girl he'd seen fighting, yet the name sounded fimular, where had he heard it? Oh, yes back in the day at school when they were studying legends. Had that been who he had seen, or was this yet another trick of the mind? He could not be sure, so let the matter drop, at least until his shift ended.

Once he had exited the building he had to wonder if he had lost his mind. His cane remained with him, but he had little use for it today. He drove home carefully bypassing any bars or clubs. Normally he would have allowed himself to get wasted, but he needed to prove to himself the morning's events had been a simple trick of the mind. Driving hadn't improved much, if at all.

The sounds of crunching ice and snow, along with the sounds of mettle hitting mettle echoed off in the not-so-far-off distance. House being the curious person he was took a different root in order to ease his over-active mind, and prove to himself, that he didn't also belong in a straight jacket. There she stood, arm outstretched, a staff of some kind clutched in her gloved hand. She blocked and dodged attacks from her attacker, scoring a hit or two herself. "Moon Twilight flash intensify!" she called a silver-white light forming at the tip, narrowing into a beam which struck her opponent. A howl, unlike any humans tore through the air, as the monster-like creature vanished in a cloud of dust.

Carefully house approached the intersection keeping his eyes pealed this time. He had no intention of fallowing her, at least not at this moment. She turned, as if facing him, but at the same time not really seeing him.

"Sailor Moon…" a male voice called out, and the girl tore her gaze from house and looked up.

"Iie…Watashi wa, Sailor Gwaten…" she replied to the speaker, in a langue that House could not catch. He would have to hear her speak again to be sure, but he knew it wasn't Spanish or French.

"It doesn't matter, you will be mine….." the speaker continued using the same langue that the girl had used to reply.

"Iie…-" but she never got to finish her sentence. A string of hair had gripped her neck, and she found herself unable to breathe. Two gloved hands tugged at the hair-like rope, but it felt like her skin were quite literally trying to eat it.

House couldn't stand by and watch this. The moment she started struggling to breath he found himself at her side trying to figure out a way to free her from the hair-like rope. Finally, it had completely absorbed into her skin, and she fell to the ground, house trying to catch her before she could damage herself even more. "Hey! Are you ok?" he called to her once it appeared she could breathe.

"I'm fine, really." She replied trying to stand, but failing.

"I'm a doctor, please don't try to move." He tried to explain but it sounded harsher then she he would have ment it too.

"I swore to you, I'm fine!" she snapped getting to her feet and darting off faster then House's eyes could fallow. From what he had seen, he didn't appear at all convinced she was alright, but she had gotten away from so quickly he couldn't fallow her even if he wanted to. He returned home, positive that he hadn't been seeing things, but not entirely convinced. Somehow, he knew when he arrived at work the next day she would be his next case. No way could someone survive long in this harsh cold before they landed in a hospital.

House let it drop, and sure enough, once again he had been right. Earlier that morning a girl arrived in the E.R. but so far has yet to respond to any treatment. He had a guess who she was, even though her case file had been labeled Jane doe.


	2. Girl or ghoast

Disclaimer same as before, I don't own Sailor moon or House. I do own the plot and Kayla.

* * *

A/n: Just so you know, this story will take place somewhere between Acts 14-15, and continue throughout the series. Romance is also planed, as well as some other things. As far as the house side, this towards the end of the series, around the time the whole drug issues, and the cop came in. I don't know far into season three this is, as its still all very new.

* * *

Warning: Stand warnings apply, see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Female approximately twenty years of age, totally unresponsive. Tempure is rapidly dropping, but o2 stats appear to be normal, pulse normal." Cameron rattled off reviewing the chart of a patient effectively labeled Jane doe. She had appeared in the E.R. that morning, completely unresponsive to any form of treatment. Her body appeared normal, yet it felt like she were literally being turned into an ice sculpture. House sat with his back to them, seeming totally disinterested in the case, his mind focused on the scantily-clad woman fighting in the snow and ice, with very little protection for her chest, arms and legs. When the words "unresponsive to all types of treatment thus far" reached his ears, he snatched the case file glancing at it rather quickly. He took a pen and replaced the name Jane Doe with the words Sailor Gwaten. He closed the file re-labeling the outside with the same name.

"hm….now lets give this girl a name shall we…" he mused aloud while re-labeling the file. He then took another look at it, the thing nearly blank, due to the fact seeing as the hospital couldn't identify her, they had nothing to go on. When she didn't respond to any method of treatment, the case had landed in House's lap. To say he was surprised, would be lying, but that didn't mean he hadn't been expecting her appearance. "Now lets see what we've got here…" he continued. "Formen, perform an MRI of her brain, lets see Chace get some blood work, test for anything and everything you can think of…. Cameron, see if you can't find out more about little miss Sailor Gwaten here…., an alternant name, an, address….. anything we can use to determine the problem."

"Sailor Gwaten?" Cameron questioned giving her boss one of those" you've completely lost it" looks."

"That's because she fits the girl I've seen from time-to-time fighting in little more then a swimsuit with gloves and boots." He replied, "or we should label her no name, but this makes it more interesting doesn't it?"

"fine, fine…" she sighed reading the file. Then a thought occurred to her, the cell phone. She had it with her, and no mater how much the E.R. staff tried, they couldn't detach it from its home on her hip. Cameron thought she might try, or at least glance at her address book in order to learn the names of any friends or family she may have. What she didn't count on, was House in the room his eyes glued on her neck.

In a flash, the rope-like hair appeared surrounding her neck, only to be absorbed by the skin. Cameron glanced up, seeing at as well. "Could she have been strangled?"

"Not likely….though that thought did cross my mind. If it were that simple, she'd be dead. Or, oxygen would have cured her." He mused aloud. He watched her, studying her for a few more moments before turning his attention to Cameron. "Don't you have a home to search or something?"

"I don't know where that would be, I thought her address book would give us some answers." The female doctor defended finding no way to access the information she sought.

House sighed to himself, trying to figure out what could be wrong. However, the case took an interesting turn the moment Chase inserted the needle to extract some blood for testing. The prone figure on the bed begun to shift slightly, her long fingernails extending outward until they shattered the tubing that would store her blood. House at this point took note of this returning to the conference room where his white

board sat. Perhaps, if he wrote down this turn of events, he could figure something out. Chase on the other hand paled considerably backing slowly away from the figure on the bed.

He found himself using his hand to shield his eyes, from a bright light that started from the center of her forehead slowly taking shape before extending outward to consume her entire body. When it faded, her cloths had changed. She no longer wore the hospital gown, but rather a floor-length wedding-type dress. Her hair that had previously knotted and lie every which way now rested perfectly straight behind her, an upturned crescent moon in gold planted on her forehead where the light had originally started.

At this turn of events, Chase backed slowly out of the room almost afraid of what would transpire next. As a doctor he had seen many strange things, delt with many types of unknowns, but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. Deciding he needed to calm his nerves, he headed into the conference room and straight for the coffee pot located near the back of the room. However, as he passed house, he noticed a book out of the corner of his eye and had to shake his head. ::Since when does House delve into the super-natural?:: he asked himself. ::He's House does he need a reason?:: his mind returned right back at him.

"So what are you standing around for, shouldn't you be trying to save lives or something?" House spoke suddenly causing the now startled chase to nearly drop his cup.

"That girl in there can't be human, she broke the needle for gods sake." He returned.

"If we lose one then we get another one. " House returned not being phased at all by his 'duckling's' behavior.

"I'm not going in there, you want her blood you can-" he began to argue back, but his pager and the echo of the heart monitor sent them both running.

However, none had expected the sight before them. The girl had all but vanished, black rose pettles left all over her bed and the floor. Her I.V. tubes lie broken half-hazard on the floor slowly leaking their fluids all over the once pure white tiles. Instantly Chace had his hand on the phone located by the bed as his fingers expertly worked the device.

"She'll be back, no need getting the police involved." House spoke suddenly his eyes glancing around him.

"How can you be sure?" the other man questioned.

"She'll want those I.V. needles removed, and its highly unlikely she'll try removing them herself.

"And, what if she does remove them herself?"

"She's not that kind of girl, she'd be to afraid too."

"And you know this how?" a female questioned cutting off the other two men. House turned clearly startled thankful, it was Cameron and not Cutty standing there.

"Kayla-chan?" came the call of a smaller, younger, female beside the elder woman. Her face paled as she thought for several minutes. "oh…. No…." she said before turning to face Cameron. She spoke slowly switching easily from Japanese to English, "I've got to go get her back I'm sorry." With this said the younger girl ran off before anyone could even comprehend what she'd said let alone recover from the shock the woman knew English.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Cameron inquired

"Who's your friend?" House returned trying, but not succeeding, in changing the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject house. You know what Cutty will say when she finds out you lost a patient. " Cameron quipped.

"I'm so scared…" house laugh mockingly. "What is she going to do, fire me… she doesn't have the guts."

"Are you really going to stand here talking… or do something?" Chace finally spoke after several long moments.

"Give her a day, two tops… if I'm right, I'll take all your clinic hours…. But, if you're right…. You'll be taking turns taking mine for the month.

* * *

Elsewhere, the girl referred to as both Sailor Gwaten, and Kayla-chan lie on a marble alter. The marking on her forehead had faded and her dress looked a little low-cut. If she had been awake, she would have been trying to cover up. However, Kunzite stood over her, his sward aimed for a particular place in the center of her chest. He spoke in Japanese, "Wake up Sailor Gwaten…" the lifeless form responding to the order.

"Kayla-chan! Iie!" came the voice of the woman who had just been in the hospital searching for her only moments before. "Give her back…"

"Mercury …you don't honestly think…"

"Stop!" came another voice. "onegai give my sister back!"

"Sailor moon…you aren't getting her, she's mine now. Show them!" Kunzite ordered waving his sword over her chest once more.

She stood weakly her arms in a position to transform.

"Kayla-onei-chan…iie!" Sailor moon begged watching wide-eyed as her sister continued.

"Lunar Prism power make-up!" she cried her necklace turning into a star-shapped broach, silver and gold ribbons bursting through its center forming her fuku. She ran a gloved hand over her forehead completing the transformation.

"Iie… Watashi…won't hurt them, its you that will get it." She spoke rather forcibly a staff forming in her hands. She took careful aim facing Kunzite. "Moon Twilight flash intensified!" she shouted the staff taking life. Kunzite could not withstand the blast, and had fallen back against the walls.

"Kayla-chan you did it!" Sailor moon cheered squeezing her sister in one of her oh-so-famous bone-crunching hugs.

"Usagi-chan onegai…" Kayla, A.K.A. Sailor Gwaten squeaked out unable to breath, as her aim begun to throb reminding her of the small little token that remained in her arm from her recent unwanted hospital stay.

"Gomen onei-chan…" Usagi begun slowly backing away.

She yawned allowing her transformation to fade before tracing her fingers attentively over her arm. Her eyes widened when she found what appeared to be tubing from I.V.s and their needle holders. The last time she remembered such devices she had an operation done on her eyes, but she could remember nothing that would suggest she'd been the hospital for such a preseager.

"You should return to the hospital and have those removed." Mercury finally said taking notice of the tiny projectiles protruding from her friend's arm.

"I will…demo…in the morning." She replied "I'm still tired and need engery to get there, plus I don't want to be mistakenly admitted." She finished fingering the paper hospital bracelet on her wrist. She laughed lightly. "looks like more came with me than just I.V. needles. With those words said, Kayla produced a wheelchair from her sub-space pocket and allowed Usagi, A.K.A. Sailor moon to push her home. With the tubes in her arm, the pain made it ineffective.

Usagi noticed the amount of pain wracking her twin sister's body and paused kneeling in front of her. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the E.R. and have those removed? The name of the hospital is on here and-"

"Iie…" Kayla interrupted. "I'll be ok, it can wait until morning."

Usagi sighed knowing that she had lost this battle. Kayla could be difficult when she felt strongly about something. Often presaion would fail, and Usagi found herself caught up in one of thease times. She also knew it would take her sister a lot to go to the hospital considering the girl's fear of them. When Usagi had gone to see Minako, she'd begged and pleaded with Kayla to go, but the girl had refused nearly breaking down. Remembering this Usagi spoke again, "ano…do you want me to come with you?"

"Sure…" Kayla replied and with that Usagi allowed the subject to drop, at least until the next morning.

* * *

The next morning Kayla awoke rather early due to the pain shooting up her arm. She'd taken many pain killers the night before, but none of them seemed to help. Not wanting to wake Usagi, she changed into some clothes making sure her arm remained exposed, and prepared to leave. Usagi had heard her unable to sleep herself. "Onei-chan where are you going?"

"Oh, Usagi-chan I didn't want to wake you so…" Kayla had paused from struggling to place on her shoe when Usagi spoke, and had now returned to the task.

"Kayla-chan…" she sighed. "here let me help you." Usagi then took the shoe from her sister's hands and put it on. "I wish you would just let me help you."

"I'm not helpless." Kayla defended.

"I know… demo…." Usagi sighed and helped Kayla to finish before changing herself. Kayla waited not wanting to anger Usagi, while the moon bunny searched for a quick outfit. Finally deciding on a t-shirt and some jeans Usagi raced to meet up with Kayla.

* * *

Finally they had made it to Princeton plainsburogh, where the hospital belongs had come from. Kayla had washed and carefully folded the hospital gown the night before bringing it, and her arm to the clinic, the twins deciding on going there instead of the overly packed E.R. Said clinic hadn't been nearly as busy and few people joined them on their wait to see a doctor. Not long after they had signed-in, their name had been called.

House groaned that morning having to report to the clinic first thing as he normal did on a weekday, but it didn't make him like it any more or less. However the first chart he had been given did strike his interest. A female complaining of arm pain with I.V. tubes protruding from her left forearm. Briefly he wondered if this was the same girl that had vanished the day before. Upon opening the door his eyes confirmed what his mind had been nagging at him. "So you did come back and your name is Tsukino….child of the moon interesting…"


End file.
